Dragon Ball OS/Space Saga
'''Space Saga '''is saga of Dragon Ball OS, it is the 6th saga. It revovles around them going to space and helping people in space. Chapter 32: Call of Duty In the air, Preach was flying westwards. "Who I'm I speaking to?" a voice asked. "Preach and where are you?" Preach asked confused. Preach looked around his surroundings. "I'm talking to all of you through my mind, anyways, I'm King Kai and I need you guys to go to space." He said. "What for?" Preach asked. "You meet your friend Kale at Yasin Corp and he'll be already making a ship, so you guys go." King Kai said. Preach flew off and made a confused face. "Guys?" Preach wondered. "He must mean my friends" Preach changed destinations and flew north eastwards. At Yasin Corp, it is similar to the Capsule Corp building but is red and blue and has a Y on it. Preach landed with his friends Kimmi, Tasanai and Yukisaga. "You guys get a message from King Kai?" Yukisaga asked. "Yes." they all replied. They entered the building and saw Kale at the door waiting for them. "You guys got the message?" Kale asked "Good, there are some remnants of these guys called Frieza, Cooler and King Cold around and we have to stop them." "Where are they?" Kimmi asked. "They're around the universe." Kale replied. Kale walked off, the others followed. "So how are we going to get there?" Preach asked. Kale turned around and looked at his friend Preach. "We're gonna getta there by using my ship." Kale replied. "Now follow me." They all followed Kale to his back garden. At Kale's backgarden, there is a big spaceship in the middle of it and all the rest of it has green grass and plants. "Now, shall we go in?" Kale asked. They all rushed in as the door opened, fighting to see who will get in first. But Yukisaga makes it first, then they all enter. The ship has dark blue seats, colourfull buttons, with blue computer screens. "Woah!" said Preach amazed. They all turned around to see the amazing bueaty of the ship. Kale took his seat. "Welll guys, lets strap up and blast off!" shouted Kale. "Yeah!" they replied back shouting. They all took their seats on the chairs and strapped up. Kale smilling presses a blue button button and then they are all strapped up into spacesuits. Then Kale presses a red button and rumbling is heard, the ship blasts off into the sky. Chapter 33: Planet Juju In Space, Kale's spaceship was hurtling through it and was still runing with no problems. Inside, the gang are sitting while Kale controls the spaceship. "Kale, what rooms are in the ship?" Preach asked. "We have a gravity room and 2 bedrooms." Kale answered. "Cool!" Preach shouted. Preach took off his seatbelt and went into the the gravity room, Tasanai did the same. The gravity room had basically nothing but blue metalic walls and a control panel near the door. Chapter 34: The Karcken Chapter 35: Eletrical Speed Guys? Chapter 36: Frieza 21 Chapter 37: YOLN Chapter 38: The YOLN Revolution Chapter 39: The Karcken Six? Chapter 40: Tuinen Castle Chapter 41: King Tuinen Chapter 42: Who Wants To Be The King? Chapter 43: Crashing to Uberia Chapter 44: Uberian Things Chapter 45: On The Edge Of The Moon Chapter 46: The Moon Band Chapter 47: Yukisaga, The Vodoo Girl Chapter 48: Watched! Chapter 49: The Cousins of the Karcken Chapter 50: Ytra'anka Invasion Chapter 51: Juju Assassin's Chapter 52: The Teen With The Strange Power Chapter 53: Tearing Up The Rest Chapter 54: People's Planet Juju Declares War! Chapter 55: Bruss the Saiyan Chapter 56: Star Space Wars Chapter 57: Meeting the Yadrats? Chapter 58: The Chosen One? Chapter 59: Bruss Leaving? Chapter 60: Cold #1, The Planet That Started It All Chapter 61: Giant Karcken Chapter 62: Ghost Of All Saiyans Chapter 63: Preach Leaving? Category:Matrixpretty Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting